Many electronic devices, for example modern computers or mobile telephones, have electronic interfaces having one or a plurality of connecting elements for communication with other devices, which are attached externally on the device housing. Such an interface constitutes a potential hazard for the use of electronic devices in explosive areas, as a spark may be produced by electrical energy provided at the connecting elements of the interface and a gas/air mixture present in the explosive area can be ignited in this manner.
To prevent this, in conventional electronic devices, electronic protection circuits are provided, which are often technically complex to realise, however, and thus have a detrimental effect on the production costs of the electronic device; in addition, the performance of the interface, may be impaired in an unexpected manner by means of such a protective circuit, particularly with regards to the data transmission rates realisable by means of the interface.
During practical operation of the electronic devices, the case also often arises, that the interface provided on the device housing should only be used exclusively outside the explosive area and consequently must not be located within the explosive area in an activated state.